Make a Wish
by Rassilon001
Summary: Kyon was a nobleman's son in the desert city of Adoptopolis, consigned to a life of boredom and duty with no adventure or magic in his life. This all changed when one fateful day, on a whim, he purchased a seemingly ordinary oil lamp. Containing a very un-ordinary genie of phenomenal cosmic power... and a mischievous streak a mile wide.
1. Wish One

**Disclaimer:  
** I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya, or any of the associated characters or universe(s). They belong to Funimation Entertainment.

 **Summary:  
** Kyon was a nobleman's son in the desert city of Adoptopolis, consigned to a life of boredom and duty with no adventure or magic in his life. This all changed when one fateful day, on a whim, he purchased a seemingly ordinary oil lamp. Containing a very un-ordinary genie of phenomenal cosmic power... and a mischievous streak a mile wide. Rated PG-13 for some fantasy action and romance.

* * *

Far out in the rolling dunes of the vast and trackless desert, there lay a city. A tiny kingdom founded on the sight of a lush and beautiful oasis, and built up from virtually nothing with blood, sweat and tears. At first little more than a prospering village and stop point for caravans passing through, it had in time grown in size and prosperity to become the blossoming kingdom of Adoptoplis, well known and highly spoken of across the lands.

As the sun set on the horizon slowly and the heat of the noonday sun died down, people began to emerge onto the sand-swept streets of Adoptoplis with greater intensity, going about their various businesses. Vendors hawked their wares with the greatest of enthusiasm as people filled the streets to the point of being packed. Farmers in town to visit the market, strangers from afar taking in the sights, street performers showing off their talents for a few measly coins, even the odd soldier of the Sultan's guard keeping the peace at every street corner. Truly, a city thriving amidst adversity. A real diamond in the rough.

And yet nothing ever unusual seemed to happen here. No wars were ever fought over the kingdom, no great catastrophe visited its walls with plague or drought or locusts. Most people enjoyed the stability such represented, enjoying they could find every day the same as the last. Adoptoplis was a dull, dry, boring city in the middle of the desert where nothing exciting ever happened.

Until today.

* * *

And it was all centered around this young man, currently wandering the streets of Adoptoplis.

His name really wasn't Kyon, but that was what people called him. The son of a lesser noble in the court of the Sultan, the boy who would be known as Kyon was given a name that some of his peers deemed too noble and magnificent to be used. Instead, the nickname they saddled him with him had stuck, even to the point his own family took to using it on occasion to address him.

Kyon accepted it as his lot in life, as he'd quickly come to accept so many other things about the way the world worked.

Growing up, hearing stories of fantastical adventures and battles with magical monsters, heroes, and princesses, he'd sometimes dreamed of living that kind of life. When he'd been younger, his father had indulged him and his fantasies, teaching him how to ride a horse and camp out in the open. Those had been good times. Alas, as he got older, his father had turned his attention to finances and politics instead, to take over the family business and continue their work as a lesser noble house. One that within a generation could easily be one of the top ten noble houses in the court of the Sultan. Perhaps even married into the royal family itself, if they had a beautiful princess for Kyon or a handsome prince for his little sister. Though a lesser family, they had connections in high places.

So after several years, Kyon's dreams of magic and adventure slowly faded away, and he accepted the monotony of his life. When all was said and done, there wasn't even much to it, especially with his father away fighting in another kingdoms war. He had no responsibilities, duties, or authority of his own. Everything was running smoothly, leaving him with no need to intervene, even if he could.

There was nothing for him to do. The highlight of his day had been going into the market for some oranges, which he now carried slung over his back on his way home. He'd just accepted this was his lot in life as well...

"HEY!"

Looking up in surprise, Kyon realized he'd almost walked right past the man trying to get his attention. No wait, it was a pair of them, both in simple robes and mis-matched cloaks, one with darker hair and the other with a more sandy shade of brown. It was the dark-haired one calling to him now.

"Hey you! Come on, we're having an excellent bargain today! Everything half off!"

"Half off?" exclaimed his partner. "Tanaguchi, we can't afford deals like that. I have a wife and kids I need to feed!"

"Stuff it and your fat wife, Kunikida!" the first one retorted hotly. "If we don't pay the rent this week we're out on the street and that means we need to sell sell sell!"

"Half off it is!" the junior partner switched gears with alarming speed, waving Kyon over.

"Act now and we throw in wrapping for free!" the other one said, also beckoning him in.

Their act was so enthusiastically fake Kyon instantly recognized it as such. They must have put on this back-and-forth display for every poor sap who happened to wander their way. He shouldn't have let himself pay them any more mind, but Kyon was too polite to just outright ignore them. And in truth, some of their merchandise _did_ look somewhat appealing. Kyon wasn't entirely sure if it had much functionality besides looking pretty, but he supposed a few minutes browsing couldn't hurt. If he didn't find anything worth buying, he'd simply say so and be on his way.

Surely they could take no for an answer, right?

* * *

Okay, apparently not.

Tanaguchi and Kunikida, the two idiot merchants who'd suckered Kyon into their store, might well have been honest about everything being half off or less. But they'd also purposefully left no written prices by their merchandise, allowing them to charge anything they wanted and still be 'upright and honest' about their bargains. A crafty bit of wheeling and dealing. Kyon sighed at being suckered in, and was tempted to leave then and there, but the younger partner subtly shifted his body to block the doorway, and the chatterbox Tanaguchi was invading his private space, grasping his shoulder and showing off just about everything they had.

"Got these in fresh from Agrabah," he said, indicating some clay jars. Cracked clay jars, Kyon noted. "Genuine authenticity! Nothing finer!" the merchant proclaimed.

So genuine they were bound to fall apart the moment they were filled with anything.

"Ah, but I can see you're a more discerning sort," he went on. "Perhaps some rare desert roses?" he said, showing a row of bright blue flowers in pots. "For the special lady in your life?" he added with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Haven't got a special lady yet, Kyon thought. Though not for lack of trying. He did honestly consider the azure roses for a moment, but ultimately decided against purchasing some. Too much work and water to keep them alive.

Cheap bronze jewelry, assorted artwork scrolls, some luxury carpeting and rugs, the two of them seemed to have amassed quite the collection of junk. Regretting this decision more by the minute, the young nobleman's son tried to find another means of escape, but the two of them, perhaps sensing a lost customer, pressed in more intently than ever.

"There must be something here to interest you," Kunikida pleaded.

"Look, I don't know..."

"Surely there is something you desire?"

A way out would be nice.

"Sorry we're fresh out of those," Tanaguchi replied. "But we do have this excellent new selection of jade from the far, far off east. Finest quality."

Another array of pretty works of art that served no real practical purpose. Sure, they looked nice, but Kyon didn't want to just throw his money away. He was a noble but his family didn't become such by casually tossing gold this way and that.

"Please, sir, something..."

"Anything...!"

"Ugh, alright, fine, I'll... take... this!" Kyon proclaimed, grabbing up an oil lamp hanging from the ceiling.

"That old hunk of junk?" asked Kunikida.

His partner swiftly elbowed him in the gut, perhaps a bit harder than necessary. "Shut up you moron." He was all smiles moments later as he took Kyon's shoulders. "I see you have an eye for quality my friend, this lamp here, you see, has a unique and colorful..."

"Ten gold," Kyon interrupted, anxious to be done with this.

"Thirty," Tanaguchi replied, without missing a beat.

"Fifteen," Kyon countered.

"Twenty-seven."

"I'm not going higher than twenty."

"Twenty-five gold pieces, and I throw in this bit of oil to go with it," Tanaguchi said, holding up a small jar.

"Done."

"Done."

They spat into their hands, exchanged a firm shake, and Kyon was finally able to slip out of the merchant's shack before they could entice him with any other bargains, deals, or once-in-a-lifetime savings. Securing it at his hip, the lamp jangled against his leg as he slipped back onto the street, throwing his bag of oranges of his shoulder once more. Privately resolving no more detours or sight-seeing, Kyon headed directly home.

Never having any idea he had just made the purchase of a lifetime.

* * *

By the time he got him, the sun was just brushing against the sandy horizon, painting the skies an alluring shade of crimson and scarlet. Kyon paused by the entrance to his family home to admire the skies for a moment before slipping inside, bidding a greeting to his mother and little sister before climbing the steps to his room. Dinner was long since passed, so he'd have the remainder of the early evening to himself before bedtime.

His room was at the top of their modest two story home, along the northeastern corner, right beside a storage closet and above the baths. It was about four great strides wide and six or seven strides long. At the far end was his bed, propped up on the ground with a number of heavy cushions and pillows propped up all around it. Many more lay scattered about the floor, a comfortable place to sit and relax while he pursued his interests. Several small lamps hung from the ceiling, similar in design to the one he'd purchased only today, though these were of cheaper quality and simpler design. Most of the furniture was mahogany, imported from the western forests, and the embroidery of his cushions and comforters was a rich crimson in color, making the entire room have a warm, welcoming feel to it. But the greatest aspect of it was the balcony which gave a breath-taking view of the eastern horizon. Every morning when the sun came up, it always shined through into Kyon's room to help him wake. When he'd been younger, he'd relished the rising dawn and the chance for an exciting new days.

These days he just grumbled and pulled his covers up over his head, waiting for a more civilized time to rise.

Kyon set his oranges on the dining table nearby for later, then sighs and slumped onto a throw cushion in the middle of his room. As he did, the lamp jangled against his hip, reminding him of its presence. Having all but forgotten about it, Kyon lifted it up to look more closely at the ill-advised purchase he'd made.

It was very old, even older than he'd first thought, positively ancient looking. Made out of what appeared to be a beaten bronze, it had kept up its shape remarkably well over the years, the metal was still smooth and un-broken by time. Tiny runes, which he couldn't quite make out, surrounded the lid at the top. The underside of the lamp was also embossed with some sort of odd, circular symbol he didn't recognize.

It almost looked like a pair of 'S's and an 'O' surrounded by odd squiggles... like something a child would draw. This really was just a beat up hunk of junk, as Kyon suspected. Still, a little polish and it could be useful, he mused, grabbing a handful of his own robe and rubbing it against the lamp's side. Just needed a little...

His thought was left uncompleted as the lamp began to shake and vibrate in his hand, making Kyon drop it in disbelief. The whole thing suddenly lit up, no longer dingy and rusted over, but glowing like it was made of the purest gold. Kyon stumbled backwards, tripping over a throw pillow and falling flat on his backside, unable to tear his eyes away from the lamp as it lifted off the ground, the metal seeming to warp and convulse before a stream of purple smoke was exhaled from its tiny opening, pouring into the room with alarming speed and density. Fearing for a moment it might be poisonous, Kyon stumbled backwards across the pillow before something else happened.

Just as swiftly as it had appeared, the smoke receded, leaving in its place a young woman floating in mid-air above the lamp.

She looked no older than Kyon himself, a girl on the cusp of womanhood, in the latter part of her teenaged years, with a bright smile and eyes a rich shade of brownish-gold. Her skin may have well have been poured from a jug, so smooth it looked, only lightly tanned by the sun's rays. Long, silky brown hair was done up in a ponytail that descended down her back, brushing against the small of it thanks to its incredible length. It seemed to sway back and forth with a mind of its own, like it was caught in its own personal breeze.

The young woman was garbed in purple silks, partially transparent around her strong arms and legs while leaving her toned midriff bare. Small bits of golden jewelry rested at her throat and dangled from her ears, and a pair of simple bracelets encircling her delicate wrists. A veil, stretched from cheek to cheek, did nothing to hide the smile on her face, completing the look.

She regarded him. He regarded her. And then finally she spoke.

"Well hi there. I'm Haruhi Suzumiya. Marid Class, Phenomenal Power, Cosmic Level. And I'm guessing you must be my new master, right?"

Master? What was she talking about? She didn't sound anything like what she was expecting, he'd half been prepared for a voice that echoed with otherworldly power. This Haruhi sounded like any other girl he might know.

"I mean, you rubbed the lamp, right? There's no one else here?" she turned her head, looking this way and that a second time, then turned her gaze back to Kyon. He sat up slowly as she sank down closer to his eye level, her bare feet finally touching the ground. She stood a little shorter than Kyon himself as he watched her from his cushion.

"Yup, must be you. What's your name, master?"

"Uh... most just call my Kyon," he said automatically, out of habit. "But my real name's..."

"Kyon's fine," she interrupted, moving away already. Her gaze flicked across the room, having found no other occupants, she was now taking in the architecture and decorating instead, taking a good long look at the bedspread, and then over to the windows to admire the view outside.

Kyon blinked, watching her go. Was she... ignoring him?

"Uhm... Haruhi, was it?"

"Yup," she replied, not even looking back. She treaded with an easy grace, hips swaying as Kyon watched, and plopped herself down in a cushion across from him, legs folded across one another. "So, you think of your first wish, master Kyon?"

Wish? What wish?

"You do know how this works, don't you?" she asked, eyeing him skeptically. "Geez, how dull are you? Haven't you ever met a genie before?"

Not before today, no.

"Ugh, well okay I guess time for some basics," Haruhi said, brushing back her ponytail and straightening her shoulders. "A genie is compelled by magical law to grant three wishes," and here she raised the requisite number of digits to illustrate her point, "to their master, whom is the one who summons them. The summoning can come in a variety of methods, in my case I am bound to the lamp. Whomever holds it is my master until the three wishes are granted, at which time they are compelled to relinquish me to another."

Kyon nodded dimly, doing his best to take this all in. He might have been inclined to think this was a hoax of some kind, or some cheap trick, but he'd seen how Haruhi had appeared, literally in a puff of smoke, and could not very well deny what he saw with his own eyes. She was really a genie, it seemed.

And now she was trying to grant him... wishes.

"Wishes must be stated verbally within the genie's range of hearing and at least consist of the word 'wish' to be considered valid. You receive only three," she again emphasized with her fingers, "no more and no less. Wishing for additional wishes is not permitted. Transferring wishes is not an option. Wishes may not be used to return the dead to life. Genies are not allowed to end someone's life. It is not possible to create true love with magic, although it is possible to stimulate feelings of desire and attraction. Do you have any questions?"

Finished with her lecture, she folded her arms again and regarded him with a curious air, as if expecting him to have his wishes in order and ready to go. In truth, Kyon had more questions than answers now, and was doing his best to try and understand the rules of the game he'd suddenly found himself playing. Apparently, there were a lot of them.

"... can you repeat that?" he asked.

* * *

Haruhi took the time to explain each stipulation and rule to Kyon in greater detail, making sure he understood how being a genie and master relationship was supposed to work. It seemed inordinately complex, especially to simply dump in his lap like so much hot water, but Kyon did have a clever and quick mind and after making sure Haruhi was not hiding any hidden loopholes from him, he was positive he understood how this worked.

That left only one question.

"So... what's your first wish to be, master?" Haruhi asked, folding her arms and giving a little bob of her head, ready to work her magic.

"... I don't know," he replied honestly. He wracked his brain, but couldn't think of anything. His gaze drifted downwards as he tried to think, but when he looked up again Haruhi was right in his face, gazing at him intensely.

Kyon stumbled backwards. "Gyah! What?!"

"Are you sure you're my master?" Haruhi demanded to know.

"Grah... of course I am," he replied. "Apparently. Look I just don't know what to wish for right now."

"Well that's kinda a problem because it's what I'm here to do," Haruhi replied. "And I won't accept boring wishes!" she suddenly said, pointing her finger at him, so close to his nose had to look at it cross-eyed.

"Is that a rule too?" he asked, pushing her hand gently away from his face.

"It's a personal rule!"

Great.

"I just need some time to think," he said.

She rolled her eyes and climbed to her feet with unnatural grace, almost like levitating off the ground. Haruhi idly picked up an orange from the nearby table and began to peel it while Kyon tried to think about his wishes. Stories about magical genies and wishes were some of Kyon's favorites growing up, and he'd enjoyed how often a quick-witted re-wording of a phrase could spell either doom for an antagonist or success for an antagonist.

 _Okay, so note to self, no wishing for eternal life, at least not without eternal youth as well_ , he mused. _Probably don't want to really rule the world, but maybe ruling a kingdom of my own wouldn't be so bad_...

Try as he might, however, he couldn't quite think of anything he wanted to wish for that didn't sound... well... either ridiculous or trivial. And Haruhi had forbidden him from 'boring' wishes, though that seemed to be a matter of debate. Try as he might to think of something he wanted, in truth, he spend most of his time thinking about her.

Watching as she lifted her veil and plopped a juicy slice of orange between her lips, Kyon realized he now knew a bit about genies... but little about Haruhi herself.

"Were you... born a genie?" he asked tentatively, realizing halfway through his question it might've been something of a social gaff.

She shook her head, ponytail swaying. "Nope. I was once human, just like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said, plopping back down into the cushion across from him. "I... don't remember it too clearly, it's been quite a while, but I think I was an explorer... or maybe I was a wizard's apprentice? Either way I came across this lamp, but it was empty you see."

Haruhi picked up the lamp to show to Kyon for emphasis as she told her tale.

"Since it was a magical relic from the Genie Realm, it was meant to summon a genie, but one had never been properly bound to it. So when I touched it, it made _me_ into the genie of the lamp."

"That's horrible," he said, unable to imagine what it must've been like, suddenly finding yourself with incredible magical power, and yet constrained to such a tiny living space.

"Oh it's fine," she said, waving dismissively. She honestly didn't seem too concerned. "It was a long time ago."

"How long ago?" he asked. The lamp looked ancient, which should have meant...

"Uhm... what year is this?" she asked, looking thoughtful.

Kyon rattled off a year, and Haruhi held out a hand, conjuring an abacus out of thin air and rapidly sliding beads back and forth across it before reaching her answer. It vanished as she replied.

"Ten thousand and eleven years."

"Really? Wow... you look good for a millennia old lady," he said with what he hoped was a charming grin.

And it did seem to leave Haruhi rather flustered. Was that a blush he saw behind her veil?

"H-hey! No flirting with the genie! That's definitely not allowed!"

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, not wishing to offend her. "I don't mean to be rude I'm just... I don't know how to talk to girls, I don't get many opportunities much."

She eyed him with those bright, inquisitive eyes. "You don't seem lonely," she remarked.

"I'm not!" he protested. "I'm just... I dunno life can be so dull, day in and day out... dad's off fighting someone else's war, mom's busy with the other court ladies, little sis is apprenticing to a baker and is usually off with her friends raising havoc..."

"She sounds like fun," Haruhi said with a veiled grin.

Kyon had to admit she was right. "But I don't see her much. They all have stuff to do and I'm just... here. I mean... sometimes I just wish my life held a little excitement..."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kyon's eyes opened wide with realization. And they widened further still as Haruhi grinned like a cheshire cat who'd just caught a particularly juicy canary. Her hands came together in a soft little clap, like she was congratulating him. And then the magic began. A puff of purple smoke materialized, sweeping across the room, swallowing up Kyon, Haruhi, and her lamp. When it cleared a moment later, they had all vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
** Adoptopolis, translated from Latin, roughly means "to wish for yourself" and "city." Seemed fitting for an adventure involving a genie. I would have used the name of Haruhi and Kyon's hometown but damned if I can't seem to find any reference to it anywhere.

Many thanks to IdarkshadowI, who accepted my commission for a genie Haruhi. It was adapted for the cover artwork.


	2. Wish Two

When the magical smoke had cleared, Kyon coughed, waving a hand in front of his face as he and Haruhi materialized out of thin air. Far removed from the glimmer and glitter of his home, they found themselves in a dark alleyway in the very slums of Adoptopolis. A far cry from the more upscale Market District, this was where the seedier and more black market dealers tended to operate, as well as where a lot of the taverns were to be found. Guards patrolled only in great numbers and far too infrequently to keep crime down completely, though they did stamp out some of the worse aspects of it.

"What are we doing here?!" Kyon demanded, whirling on Haruhi.

She shrugged up at him. "You said you wanted some excitement, I'm about to give you some excitement," she said. A finger raised up to her veiled chin as she gave a thought. "Although, we should do something about your attire."

A wave of her arms upwards and another plume of smoke engulfed Kyon. Seconds later, when it cleared, his modest if excellently well-tailored clothes were replaced with more grimy and threadbare rags. A pair of ruffled pants and a vest that left his chest partially bare, as well as showing off his arms. Tugging at the new garments, Kyon did have to admit they'd fit in well in the darker part of town.

But he didn't want to.

"Well now," said Haruhi, as another puff of smoke engulfed her. When it cleared, she was wearing a robe and a cloak which she drew up over her head, hiding her jewelry and making her blend in more easily.

"Now that that's settled, let's go for a drink," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along. He tried to ignore the way her body pressed against his arm, feeling even through the robe she wore the heavenly curves of her figure. His brain became foggy as he couldn't quite process, and he made no protest as the genie led him along apart from a vague spluttering of indignation.

"Hmmm... eeny-meeny-miney... that one!" Haruhi exclaimed, pointing her finger.

A sign out front declared it was "The Crescent Shamshir Tavern" as evidenced by the image of such a curved sword carved into the wood. The outside appearance was about the same as most of the other buildings on the street, stone and mortar, though the Shamshir did have the added bonus of tinted glass windows and an actual doorway. A big, heavyset man with a bald domed head stood outside, probably to keep out troublemakers, but he paid Haruhi and Kyon no mind as they slipped inside.

And the inside, on the other hand...

Kyon felt his mouth gape as he took in the sight of the Crescent Shamshir's inner sanctum.

Dimly lit by red lanterns and candles, the lighting most prominently focused on the bar and the stage at the far end, leaving the tables and booths shrouded in darkness. Everything was reasonably upscale quality, excellent furniture, tasteful artwork. A few scattered landscape paintings on the walls and the odd vase or two in the corners with plant-life. Not that Kyon even noticed, because the instant he entered his attention was drawn to the performers on the stage, a number of lithesome maidens in semi-transparent silks, writhing to the sound of the music like a set of serpents. Hips gyrating in a most enticing way to draw the eye, they were very popular with the clientele, and as Kyon watched one descended from the stage to slip in amongst the other customers, providing private entertainment while others laughed or cheered uproariously.

This wasn't just a tavern. It was a pleasure house.

Kyon had never visited one before, though he'd always been curious to see what it was like. His father had strongly cautioned him against such, however, warning doubly of the dangers within and the potential impact to their family name and reputation. Reluctantly, Kyon had been forced to keep such ideas strictly to his imagination.

Yet now, here he was.

"Hah, called it!" Haruhi said at his side, bumping her hip against Kyon's and slipping into the room with an eager grin. He reached out a hand to try and catch her, but she was far too quick. Grimacing, feeling much more vulnerable than he had a moment ago, Kyon reluctantly tried to follow, slipping deeper into the den of sin.

He felt his ire raising as he watches Haruhi boldly stroll up to the table right in front of the main stage, shoving aside some half-empty drinks and plates before the waitresses could get to cleaning them, and kicked out a seat for herself and Kyon. Sitting down so he wouldn't be blocking the view of the stage (something told him the crowd here wouldn't appreciate that) he leaned in close to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, maybe this was a bad idea..."

"Don't be a spoilsport," she retorted. "Come on, lighten up, enjoy the view!"

Her waggling eyebrows suggestively did not help the situation, and Kyon felt himself growing hotter and more flustered by the minute. But seeing as he couldn't talk her out of staying here at least a while, Kyon decided he might as well settle back in his seat and hope that nobody recognized him. Invariably, his eyesight was drawn back to the stage as he watched another girl glide across it. A lithesome little thing with long hair that shimmered a dark azure under the lights. She gave a smile as she spotted Kyon watching her, giving a playful wink as she spun on her heel and sashayed her hips.

"She's pretty isn't she?" Haruhi asked casually, interrupting his chain of thought.

"Uh... sure, I guess," replied Kyon, unsure of what to make of her tone. Was the genie jealous of the attention being given to the dancers? It didn't seem likely, but he was fairly positive that Haruhi was not your typical genie. Whether that was a good or bad thing had yet to be seen.

"Hmmmm," she murmured, crossing her arms and staring up at the stage.

Genie or no, this girl was impossible to read.

* * *

Kyon was so caught up in trying to unravel the mystery that was Haruhi that he almost did notice the young woman approaching their table until she was right on top of them. Not one of the performers, this woman was dressed for travel, wearing heavy robes and a wraparound shawl. A pack was slung over her shoulders, and a pair of glasses rested on her face, not a common accessory found out in Adoptolis. They did wonders to highlight her golden-brown eyes, which in turn made for an excellent contrast to her pale hair, which seemed a faint shade of violet in the lighting of the lanterns. Her skin was very pale, she obviously took excellent care to protect herself from the sunlight.

"Do you mind?" she asked. "There are no other seats available."

A quick glanced confirmed that, the whole place was mobbed tonight. Sighing, Kyon reluctantly pushed out their tables third seat so the young lady could join them. She sat down, setting a worn leather pack on the table beside her and rummaging through its contents.

"Sorry to impose on you like this. I'm Yuki Nagato. Nice to meet you," she said with a polite little bow of her head.

"Haruhi," the genie on his right said, offering her hand. "Haruhi Suzumiya. And this here is Kyon...!"

Actually it wasn't, but whatever.

Yuki seemed a bit puzzled by Haruhi's shaking hands, evidently not familiar with the gesture. Or then again, maybe she was just surprised by Haruhi's enthusiasm. In either case, she returned the shake politely, trying to turn back to her research... then pausing as Kyon shifted in his seat for a better view of the stage... catching sight of the lamp hanging from his hip.

"... oh my... is that yours?"

Wouldn't exactly be wearing it on my belt if it wasn't, would I?

"Pardon me, how rude I'm being," Yuki said, dipping her head apologetically. "It's just... may I have a closer look?"

Haruhi and Kyon shared a quick glance, but neither seemed perturbed by the request. The odds of this stranger recognizing the lamp as a magical artifact were slim, and its not like anyone would want it for any other reason. Kyon almost didn't want it, now that he knew it carried the burden of an unpredictable and somewhat mercurial genie attached to it. Even so, he was somewhat reluctant as he unhooked it from his belt and handed it to Yuki to examine. She run a hand along it almost eagerly, caressing its curves.

"... I know these markings... this is old..." said the glasses wearing girl, pulling a small handbook out of her pack and flipping pages. Kyon read a little, thanks to his upbringing, but he couldn't make out much of what the book said. It seemed like a translation, however, as some of the symbols matched the lamp. Yuki may have been trying to translate it.

The music started to die down, almost a little too quickly, and it seemed as if the dancers were dispersing for the moment. The flurry of activity caught Kyon's attention as a well-dressed man in brightly colored garments took center stage, waving to his clientele. He was a portly fellow with a number of jeweled rings, probably either the owner or the manager of the Shamshir.

"Well well well, good evening my friends!" he said, chuckling to himself as if just having told a great joke.

"It's wonderful to have you all here for another night at the Shamshir. Unfortunately, you must understand, the girls, they are getting a bit tired of all the dancing...!"

Various groans of discontentment followed that statement, some of whom recognized it as an obvious lie, others more foolish (or drunk) enough to believe it demanding more. Mugs slammed onto the tables as clamors for more became the chant of choice. The brightly colored man seemed to soak in the dark comments thrown his way and threw up his arms politely for silence once again after a few moments.

"But you know me, I always save the very _best_... for the very _last_...!" he declared, and his words were met with cheers, evidently his customers did know this. For Kyon's part, he couldn't imagine what could beat what he'd just seen.

His imagination quickly took a backseat as the stage curtains drew back and a focused light illuminated the new dancing girl.

"Say hello to Mikuru Asahina... the Amber Rose!"

She was heavenly. Even the word beautiful didn't seem to be a sufficient description for her. Hair like liquid fire descended from atop of her head to brush against the small of her back, and her eyes were the color of topaz. They seemed impossibly big and almost doll-like, but shining like jewels which they shared the color with. Skin like poured milk looked impossibly smooth to the touch, and Kyon very much wanted to find out for himself just how true that idea was.

Like the other dancers, she was dressed in a skimpy halter top and bottoms of a semi-translucent silk. Hers were a color of pinkish-orange that perfectly set off the highlights of her hair. And they left little to the imagination as she began to dance. Not just to writhe and gyrate to the music as the others girls had, this one truly _danced_. She glided across the stage like she owned it, pivoting and spinning on her dainty toes and heels, back arching and hips sashaying as she danced. Not out of desire to please the customers, Kyon suspected, but out of a love for the art itself. She did not see them, this redhaired goddess was lost in her own little world while her exquisite figure bounded and leapt from one spot to another, seeming to float on the very air like a magical being. It was impossible to take your eyes off of her.

"Mouth dry, Kyon?" asked Haruhi casually.

He realized it was, and swallowed nervously. "Uh, yeah..."

"So go get us some drinks! We're getting thirsty already."

"Nothing for me, please," Yuki replied. "Alcohol dulls the wits."

 _Don't I know it_ , Kyon mused. _And I need them dull as a marble right about now_.

"Oh and go and get something for yourself too!" Haruhi called out to Kyon as he walked away, making him roll his eyes. Honestly, how did he ever manage to get saddled with such an odd genie?

He marched his way over to the bar, finding it virtually deserted. Everyone else was eyeing the stage. The bartender and Kyon may have been the only ones not focused on the dancing girl. As he approached, Kyon sized up the man. He wasn't much older than Kyon himself, with a lighter shade of brown hair and eyes almost perpetually shut behind an ever-present smile. He was washing out a mug as Kyon approached, setting it aside a moment later.

"I'll have uh... whatever," Kyon said, not even sure what to order.

The bartender gave a knowing smile, held up a single finger to indicate he would be a minute, and vanished behind the bar, returning later with a bottle of wine lightly covered in dust. Taking a moment to clean it and pop the cork, he poured two glasses, then a third one.

"Whose that for?" Kyon asked. He could guess well enough the second drink was Haruhi's, but the third one puzzled him.

"Myself," the bartender replied with a playful grin. "I get off soon anyway."

Shrugging, Kyon added an extra silver coin to the bartenders wages. Not quite paying for his whole drink, but being generous in his tip at least. He picked up two of the glasses and carried them over to the table where Haruhi and Yuki were still deep in conversation. To his consternation, the smiling bartender followed him, sipping at his own drink with a decided nonchalant air.

"So, how long have you and your ladyfriend here been an item?" he asked, dipping his glass in Haruhi's direction.

"She's not my... well... uh..." his mind blanked a moment before Kyon came up with something. "Not long."

Lame, but something none the less.

"I see... oh, pardon my forwardness, Itsuki Koizumi," he said, clapping a hand on Kyon's back and nearly making him spill his wine. And Haruhi's. Itsuki seemingly didn't notice as he sidestepped around another table and through a number of booths towards the front of the room. Kyon followed, trusting him to know a shorter and safer route than the one they'd previously been on.

Along the way, he passed a trio of travelers who were burning lotus blossoms and inhaling the smoke. He'd heard about this sort of thing before, chasing spirits or some such. Kyon pointedly waved away the pungent aroma. Despite his earlier thoughts about spending the night drunk, he realized doing so would be dangerous. He had no intention of waking up the next morning naked with all of his possessions stolen or gods only knew what else could happen. No, he'd be careful with his wine and avoid anything stronger.

He arrived at the table just as Itsuki was introducing himself to the girls, still caught up in their discussion on old relics and ancient artifacts.

"Very nice to meet you all," he said in what he probably thought was a smooth, charming tone of voice. "This your first time in a pleasure house?"

"How'd you know that?" Kyon asked sharply.

He smiled broadly. "I have a knack for reading people. And you and your ladyfriend... are very interesting people."

Rather than be offended by his assumptions, Haruhi seemed downright charmed by their newest dining companion, sliding her chair up against his and inviting him to share his opinion with the rest of them. Kyon's faint frown only seemed to make her smile all the more brightly as she caught his eye, then glanced over at the stage, where Mikuru was finishing her performance. Was it his imagination, or did she seem to be taunting him? Was she jealous? Was this some sort of payback for paying more attention to the dancers than to her?

Could genies be jealous of their masters attention?

And more importantly, was _he_ jealous of his genies attention with someone else?

* * *

The conversation went on as the night fell into the wee hours. Some patrons left, others took their place. The girls continued to dance and the drinks continued to flow, and it seemed that the Crescent Shamshir never truly shut down completely for business.

Meanwhile, Kyon and his newfound acquaintances talked. And learned a bit about each other.

Yuki was an explorer, they found out, and an archaeologist. She studied ancient ruins and long dead civilizations to learn more about them. Her findings were all in her pack. She'd already picked up quite a few new tidbits of information from Haruhi. Owing to her fortune of being very old (and thankfully not looking it) she was a wealth of knowledge when it came to ancient civilizations.

Itsuki, more interested in the conversation than the topic, only interjected the occasional opinion or question of his own, content simply to listen and sip at his wine. His glass was almost empty and due for another, while Kyon had barely touched his. Even so, he found he was enjoying himself.

Their conversation was interrupted by a shriek from the stage.

"I've already paid!" some big man was saying.

"I told you I don't give private dances!" someone was protesting. One of the girls, though the angle prevented Kyon from a clear view of which one thanks to the brute blocking Kyon's line of sight.

"You're the one I want," he growled.

"No! Let go of me!" she shouted, as he shifted to one side and she finally came into view. Kyon recognized her instantly. It was the angel dancer, Mikuru, caught in the brute's grip. She struggled mightily but couldn't quite shake off his strong fingers on her arm. And her protesting only grew worse when he leaned in uncomfortably close to her face, as if about to plant a kiss on her.

Casting a quick look around, Kyon saw that nobody was moving to help her, not even the bouncer by the doorway. The huge scimitar resting across the drunken brute's back seemed to be deterring any would-be 'heroes' from saving poor Mikuru. Doubtless, they didn't think it their problem. Kyon didn't want trouble, but he couldn't just idly stand by either. Before he knew what he was doing he was on his feet and making his way over to the small altercation.

"Excuse me sir," he said, hoping he could defuse the situation non-violently. "I don't think you heard. She said she wasn't interested."

Mikuru shot him a grateful look, telling Kyon instantly he'd done the right thing standing up for her. But the right thing seemed like it was going to be painful, as the hulking brute of a man barely spared him a glance. Barely coming up to his chin and on the smaller side, Kyon knew he didn't look very intimidating.

"Get lost," the man growled, still pawing at Mikuru, coming dangerously close to ripping off her halter top right then and there.

"Hey, buddy, look, I think you've had a bit too much to drink," Kyon tried again. Greatly daring, he reached up to grab the brute's arm. He wasn't hoping for a fight, but he also wasn't going to let the poor little angel suffering this demon's attentions any longer.

Growling, the man turned to face Kyon, perhaps even preparing to take a swing at him. But his footing was all off, his coordination ruined by too many drinks. With a drunken lurch he yanked his arm away from Kyon, stumbling over a chair and smashing down into another table, whose occupants had been playing a game of cards. The impact sent food, drink, gold, and playing cards flying through the air. It's occupants glared over at Kyon, somehow finding him responsible for their sudden misfortune instead of the drunkard.

It went downhill from there.

"Wait a minute, that's a second ace of spades," declared one of the players. He grabbed one of the other players, tugging up his hand and down his sleeve. Sure enough, more cards came tumbling out.

"Cheating dog!" snarled another.

"He's stolen my money!"

"Thief!"

"Damn you, kid!"

Weapons were drawn as Kyon barely avoided a knife swing meant to relieve him of his left ear. Instead, the sharp metal grazed his cheek. He stumbled backwards as two of the players closed in on him. Another tried to flee, only to get knocked off his feet by another angry player and smashed into the bar, scattering half-finished drinks everywhere. The tavern quickly erupted into an all-out brawl as more rowdy and drunken patrons began to tear up the place. Wiser, more sober, or more cowardly individuals fled to the doors or dived out the windows. The bouncers attempts to restore order only further embroiled him in the battle. Kyon, however, and his table were caught up in the chaos, and he in particular was still the target of very big men with very large weapons. Under the circumstances, Kyon did the only logical thing he could do. Called for back-up.

"Haruhi!"

"Here you go, master!" she proclaimed, tugging the sword out of a nearby man's belt and chucking it through the air at Kyon. He had the good fortune to catch it, but only barely managed to avoid slicing himself on the unsheathed blade.

"Hey, watch it!" he shouted back at her. Then, ducking under the next strike meant to decapitate him, countered and parried the brute's sword strikes. He may have been only a novice, but his father had trained him well, and this man was so drunk he could barely see straight. Making them about evenly matched.

* * *

By contrast, when Itsuki joined the fray he did so with a remarkable ease that seemed at odds with his profession as a simple bartender. Dodging one striking sword and catching the owner's wrist, his fist connected with their face, dropping them in seconds. He then caught their blade by the hilt and twirled in a figure eight before assuming a fighter's stance of his own. What made it all the more impressive was how effortless he made it seem, his body seeming to flow like water as he took up the fight at Kyon's side to defend the girls from danger.

Unfortunately, this same show of skill also made him quite the target, as three men jumped him at once with knives drawn. One he knocked aside and another he kicked in the chest, but the third slashed at his unprotected back before Itsuki could elbow him in the face and reward him with a broken jaw. Stumbling onto one knee, the bartender dropped his weapon as blood flowed freely down his back.

Reacting quickly, Yuki rummaged through her pack for some medical supplies she kept on hand. Tugging off the bartenders shirt, she slapped a healing patch onto Itsuki's back, earning a wince that didn't quite dim the ever-present smile on his face. It was a makeshift and quick effort to stop the bleeding, but it wouldn't do much good if they couldn't keep him on his feet.

Sensing as much, Yuki then offered him a gnarled yellowish root.

"What's this?" he asked, not recognizing it.

"Bite down on it," she advised with an odd sort of serenity despite the chaos all around. "It'll numb the pain."

Heeding her advice, he did so, then truly lost his smile as the awful flavor hit his tongue. Grimacing, he spit out the offending object... only to realize belatedly that the juices had numbed his lips, and the rest of his body was quickly following. His strength, however, remained even as the pain seemed to slowly dissipate into nothingness. He didn't move quite as quickly as before, but it was enough.

"That'll have to do," he said, barely able to fend off another attacker.

* * *

Another brawler went for Haruhi, either out of misguided vision or a desire to use her as a hostage. He dove at the slim girl in the hopes of knocking her over and capturing her. But he had definitely gone after more than he could handle, as she simply vanished from her robes as his impacted them. He fell to the ground clutching her garments and unable to find their owner. Looking decidedly flustered and confused, the poor man did not know what hit him when the genie casually stepped up behind him and dropped a potted plant on his head. The vessel smashed, leaving the flowers to scatter about the unconscious man's head.

Finding herself safe for the moment, the young genie checked on the rest of the unfolding fight. Seeing her master was holding his own, she did a quick check to make sure the others were okay too. She'd gotten rather fond of Itsuki and Yuki in the brief time she'd known them. And she was sure her master liked them too. Mikuru as well, and Haruhi had to admit, she was cute to look at.

They'd make great friends.

Arms crossed in front of her chest as Haruhi grinned like a madwoman, and gave a little nod of her head.

Wish fulfilled.

* * *

The brawl continued to escalate, as more and more were drawn in by the fight instead of doing the sensible thing and running away. It sounded as if there were outcries from outside, possibly even the city guard, but no one was daring to venture inside until the fighters wore themselves our or killed themselves. Arbitrarily, Kyon could possibly agree with the methodology, but considering he was seconds away from getting skewered, he was feeling distinctly less than pleased by their performance. Plus, that wasn't the only problem on hand. Someone had knocked over one of the red lamps during the fight, and it had rolled over onto a nearby tapestry. Flames quickly lit up the priceless artwork, climbing ever higher in a matter of seconds.

"Oh good grief," Kyon muttered. Could this night get any worse?

As if answering his question, he saw a tapestry lit by flames fall across the floor, lighting up wooden tables and chairs along the way, spreading towards the bar. The alcohol soaked glasses and rags quickly caught fire as well, cutting off all hope of reaching the exit and escaping. Kyon would have thrown down his sword in disgust, but it seemed that one of the remaining attackers just couldn't quite wrap his head around how much danger they were in. If they didn't get out soon, they were all going to die.

"Haruhi, get us out of here!"

She just grinned, watching the ensuing chaos with the same bright smile. "Is that a wish, master?" she inquired teasingly.

"Yes!" he almost snarled at her.

"I don't hear the magic words," she sing-songed teasingly.

"Rrrrr!" he deflected another sword strike meant to impale him through the ribcage, knocking the blade of his enemy aside and giving Mikuru a chance to smash a bottle over his attackers head, rendering him unconscious on the floor. "Alright, fine! I _wish_ for you to get us back home!" Narrowly dodging aside a crumbling bit of flaming debris, he decided to add a " **NOW**!" for good measure.

Dainty hands came together in a soft little clap. "Granted! Hold on, everybody! I picked up this trick from a Magi friend of mine."

"A Ma-what?"

Ignoring his question, Haruhi knelt down and slapped the palms of her hands down against the ground. Or, more specifically, against the thick carpet that lay underneath their feet.

"Kazzam!" she said, intoning a mystical word of power.

It shuddered as her phenomenal power infused its fabric, through every frayed fiber and thread. Slowly, the carpet began to rise up off the ground, lifting as it did so Kyon, Mikuru, Yuki and Itsuki in the process. Haruhi plopped herself down at the front of the carpet cross-legged, making the whole thing bob and weave and nearly throwing the others off.

"And... we're... off!" Haruhi threw up her arms and cheered, as the magic carpet suddenly took off, zooming over the heads of the remaining brawlers and up towards the ceiling. A flicker of her hands and an explosion rocked the tavern, as a great hole opened up in the very rooftop. Fiery debris came raining down as the magic carpet and its occupants went soaring off through the new exit and into the open night sky. Kyon lost his balance at the sudden motion, nearly tumbling off the rug, but Izumi grabbed his arm and grasped a hold of the edge of the carpet to keep them both from falling.

As the carpet levelled out and slowed its breakneck pace to one more slow and steady, Kyon settled comfortably onto the fabric, finally allowing himself a chance to relax. They were finally out of danger.

"That... was insane..." he gasped out, feeling more than a little winded from his exertions. As well as clearing the last of the smoke from his lungs.

The others were looking a little better in comparison, but they still sported some soot and ash wherever they did not have bruises. Itsuki's cut was healing slowly, however, and it seemed Mikuru and Yuki had escaped any sort of permanent damage of their own. So overall, they'd managed to come out ahead in the fight. If they were lucky, nobody would even remember who they were, and thus the city guard wouldn't be able to find and persecute them. Not that they had any trouble in that regard either, almost everything they'd done had been purely in self-defense.

Explaining the magic, on the other hand, might be tricky.

Kyon's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the carpet as it trailed through the open air. Itsuki and Mikuru swiftly moved to roll him onto his back and making sure he was both comfortable and secure on their impromptu transport. His eyes fluttered open briefly, seeing the faces of his newfound friends above him, and beyond that the stars in the night sky. It was a beautiful sight to behold, and a welcome one to hold onto as he mercifully lost consciousness, trusting Haruhi to see them safely home.

She may have been cantankerous, opinionated, mouthy, irreverent, and possibly borderline homicidal, but she definitely lived up to her masters wishes. He could not deny that had been an experience he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

Dangerous, but fun.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
** Naturally, countless shout outs to other work featuring genies, including but not limited to: Kazzam, Wishmaster, I Dream of Jeannie, Aladdin, and Magi: Labyrinth of Magic.

While perhaps more acceptable for the time and place, the author of course does not condone the use of drugs recreationally in real life. There are plenty of other ways to find yourself a natural high.


	3. Wish Three

The enchanted rug seemed to take a wide arc around the city of Adoptolis before it eventually reached Kyon's family household. Either it was intent on giving them a view or Haruhi hadn't magically given it the proper directions to his home. But the time spent airborne was well-received and it still took virtually no time for the five weary individuals to be gently floated through the open balcony of Kyon's room and into his home. The carpet then descended onto the floor, mingling nicely amongst the other rugs and throw pillows already there, and the magic faded from its fibers.

Its riders stepped back onto solid ground, some of them more grateful than others, having no joy in being quite so high up. Yuki set down her pack and scooted off the carpet, rubbing one of its tassels between her fingers and curiously wondering just how the magic had worked. Mikuru stumbled onto a pillow, arms wrapped around her knees while Haruhi rolled onto her back. Itsuki took it upon himself to help Kyon up. Fortunately, the nobleman's son had finally recovered from the night's ordeal and regained consciousness, to the relief of his companions.

Though he remained as confused as ever. Primarily, by the fact that he still had so many companions.

"Why did you bring them with us?" he asked Haruhi.

"You said 'us'," she replied, making quotations with her fingers.

"I mean you and me!" he exclaimed.

"How was I supposed to know that?"

Using common sense, maybe?

"Look, I can't be blamed if your wishes are poorly worded. If you're not satisfied with your magical gifts, I suggest you be more careful with how you word them in future, buster," she glared up at him, hands on her hips, somehow making him feel intimidated despite barely coming up to his chin.

"... alright, sorry," Kyon apologized. "I'll be careful with my future wishes."

"Wish."

"What?"

"Wish," Yuki repeated, catching on quicker. "Singular. She's saying you only have one left."

Oh damnation, that was right. Between the poorly thought out with for 'some excitement' and the desire to escape certain death, he'd used up both of his starter wishes. That left only his third and final wish left.

A light momentarily washed over his face, making him blink as it hurt his eyes. At first puzzled by the light, he realized it was only the sun. It was rising on the horizon. Kyon abruptly realized they'd spend the _entire_ night running around the city in their magical adventure, and he wasn't the least bit tired. If anything, he felt strangely enervated.

He turned to Haruhi, finding her sitting there on a nearby window sill cross-legged. He might have worried for her balance had she been a normal woman, and easily capable of pitching out the window and down into the gardens below. As it was, he was fairly sure she was in no danger if she could animated her own flying carpet, as well as appear and disappear in a puff of smoke. She'd been watching the rising sun on the horizon but, perhaps sensing his gaze, looked up. She turned to face Kyon as he sat back down with the lamp in his hands.

"Have you decided?" she asked quietly.

"I'm still considering my options," he said, pondering them carefully. Then a thought came to him. A very old trick from a tale he'd once been told as a child. "Can I... wish for your freedom? Has that ever been done before?"

She bobbed her head. "It has, but there's a sharp cost to that one. If you wished me free... you then have to take my place... as the genie of the lamp. I get your life and you get mine."

He grimaced at the thought of it. On the surface there was some sense of it, Haruhi would get the freedom she'd been denied for centuries, and Kyon would have magic at his fingertips and plenty of opportunities to use it. Yet the rest of it, the role, the responsibilities, the rules... he wasn't sure he could handle it. He wasn't sure if anyone was ever truly meant to.

"What if I wished you to stay by my side forever?"

She laughed at that one, though he couldn't see what was so funny. "Sorry, sorry, I just... I had a friend who had that happen to them. It was a complete and utter mess...!" she giggled.

That didn't sound promising.

"Then... I'll never use my third wish," Kyon decided. "I promise, right here and now, not to wish for anything. Then you can stay with me, right?"

She pursed her lips under the veil. "... technically that's allowed," she mused. "But Djinn Magical Law is not something to trifle with lightly. There may be far-reaching consequences even we aren't fully aware of. And even if there aren't... do you really think you can go your entire life without wishing for anything?"

"I have everything I could possibly need," Kyon said, realizing it to be true for the first time in... well, ever.

A single finger raised as she wagged it at him. "Need is one thing," she reminded him. "Can you honestly, truthfully say you'll never, ever _want_ anything? Ever? It's been tried before... no one has ever managed to resist the lure of a wish forever. Some have lasted longer than others... but in the end, everyone makes their third wish."

Much as he wished he could've gone his entire life without wanting anything more than Haruhi by his side, Kyon had to admit she was probably right. They'd known each other the span of a day. The same with Itsuki and the others. Who knew what the future might bring?

"I guess I still need to consider my options," he said, feeling miserable he couldn't figure out this puzzle. His stomach rumbled, and he glanced down sheepishly. "Why don't we have some breakfast first though?"

Haruhi gave a veiled smile. "I'll be waiting," she said, her body dissolving into a purple mist and flowing back into the lamp, awaiting her masters summons.

* * *

Asahina offered to do the cooking, and Itsuki moved quickly to assist her after Kyon showed them both where the ingredients could be found. He was hoping for a simple affair for breakfast, but they both insisted on repaying his kindness and were whipping up something special it seemed. The air was filled with a pleasant aroma as his stomach rumbled.

Yuki had excused herself momentarily to run an errand in town, while Kyon had the task of telling his mother and little sister they'd be having guests for a while. Fortunately, after meeting Itsuki and Asahina, and having a taste of the latter's freshly brewed tea, she declared them more than welcome in the home for as long as they needed to stay. She also made some remarks about the Amber Rose being a real keeper, making both her and Kyon blush bright red.

Leaving him alone with his newfound friends, Kyon's mother went about her usual daily routine, and Kyon's little sister slipped out of the house to play with her own batch of friends. Leaving only the four of them to settle around the dining table for breakfast. Yuki had even returned with some news of last nights events.

"News is circulating quickly," said Yuki. "But fortunately there's been no mention of any magic. Apparently anyone who saw it didn't believe their own eyes."

"No mention of us either, I presume," Kyon felt a need to add. "If there was we'd be dragged before the Sultan by now. Or at the very least the city guard."

"We've been talking about that and I think we're all in agreement to keep that a secret," Itsuki added. "Haruhi, the lamp, all of it. We figure you wouldn't want that sort of attention."

"Definitely not," agreed Kyon. "I'd have people either trying to steal her away or threatening me into using my last wish on something selfish."

"Unless you wish for something first," Asahina pointed out. "B-but then you'd lose the genie and the lamp anyway. You'd no longer be the master."

The third and final wish. In all the excitement, Kyon had almost forgotten all about it. Again.

"... third wish... I don't know what I should do," he confessed, brushing a hand through his hair. "What do you all think I should wish for?"

"Why ask us?" queried Yuki.

"I trust your opinions," Kyon replied. "I know we haven't known each other very long but... you're good people. Any of you could've run or abandoned me or sold me out by now but... you haven't. I consider you friends, and I need advice right now."

"To know what to wish for, generally you have to know what you want," said Itsuki.

You think I don't know that?

"... just thinking aloud," Itsuki replied with a cheerful smile. "I find it helps."

"I want Haruhi to stay," Kyon finally said. "Last night was fun. I don't want that to be the only time we ever do anything like that. I mean, I could do without the near death and all the destruction but... I could be careful with future wishes..."

"... if only this wasn't the last," hypothesized Yuki.

"Yeah... but it is, I only get three," Kyon said.

"Are you quite sure about that?" asked Itsuki.

Kyon proceeded to relay the rules as Haruhi had explained them to him. The number of wishes received, the means for summoning a genie and using their magical powers, and the limitations imposed upon their supposedly unlimited cosmic, phenomenal powers. Pondering these new revelations carefully, Itsuki rubbed his chin in deep thought. He enjoyed a good puzzle, and now that he had all the pieces...

"I may have a short term plan," he said with a smile.

* * *

A short while later, Kyon called them all back into his room to meet and discuss things. Gathering about and laying or reclining or sitting on the various furniture, he summoned Haruhi from the lamp, who appeared with a dramatic

puff of smoke and a bob of her head. She materialized right on Kyon's bed, landing on it lightly and bouncing up and down on the soft covers.

"Hello Kyon," she said. "Are you ready to make your third wish?"

"I think so. I had fun last night, Haruhi," he said. "I really did. It's been amazing... I don't want that to end. And, we think we've come up with a plan."

"Really? Do tell," she said, flopping down the mattress on her belly, hands propping her chin up and legs idly kicking as she watched him.

"Okay so hear this out," he explained. "After I make my third wish, I'll give the lamp to Itsuki. He'll take care of you until he uses up his three wishes in turn. Then Asahina, then Yuki, then my little sister. We'll keep you with our little circle as long as we can."

"And after that?" she asked, spotting an obvious hole in his plan.

"We don't want to risk you falling into the wrong hands," Kyon continued. "I don't think you want that either."

Shivering as she recalled some of her more horrible masters, Haruhi quickly nodded. "No."

"Then we'll find somewhere safe to hide you. Try and give you to our children when they're old enough to be your friend, not just use you as a commodity."

"I... appreciate that," she said. The idea of being stuck in the lamp for another dozen years or so didn't exactly appeal to her, but considering how long she'd spent in it before meeting Kyon, she could handle an odd decade or two.

An uncomfortable silence followed. No one knew quite what to say. Yuki, Itsuki and Asahina had quietly faded into the background, leaving Kyon and Haruhi alone even as they watched from the sidelines. There was a morbid curiosity to see just how this was going to end, even if none of them wanted it to be the case.

"I guess this is the end then," Kyon remarked sadly, gazing down at the lamp in his hands. He couldn't bear to look at Haruhi, see the expression on the genie's face, feel it mirroring his own. See the sadness and guilt. If this was the price of magic, it was too high to pay.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," he said.

"It's not your fault, it's the way it is!" she protested.

"Look I wish the fun didn't have to end, but..."

Blink. Oh no.

The Third Wish.

Haruhi wore a similar expression of shock as her hands instinctively came together in a soft little clap. For half a second, both genie and master peered down at her hands, realizing the implications, then raised their gazes to meet each other's.

"What... what did you do?" Haruhi asked, gazing down at her hands in astonishment, scarcely believing what had just happened.

"I-I- I don't know!" Kyon exclaimed. "What happened? What did I wish for?!"

"You wished for the fun never to end," Itsuki stated, remarkably calm. That ever-present smile was growing wider by the second, and Kyon was starting to get irritated he hadn't wished it right off of Itsuki's face instead. If he didn't know better, he'd almost swear Itsuki had _planned_ for this.

"Haruhi must have interpreted your wish as a wish for freedom without being free," Yuki hypothesized, adjusting her glasses.

"What does that mean?" asked the genie, puzzled.

"Does that mean Miss Haruhi can still use magic?" asked Mikuru timidly.

Four sets of eyes turned to the genie girl, who suddenly looked very self-conscious. But Haruhi snapped her fingers, and there was indeed a multicolored spark, like a tiny firework going off at the end of her fingertips.

"It does... wow... this is amazing! Oh man we are going to have the best time ever!" she declared.

She threw her arms around Kyon, hugging him so tightly for a moment he turned blue as the air was cut off from reaching his head. Then, just as quickly, Haruhi swept up Mikuru in a hug, and both girls were laughing in delight, the redheaded girl with a demure giggle, Haruhi with something closer to a mad cackle. Kyon could only watched in amazement at her sudden shift in mood.

"Did I... do the right thing?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

The boy at his side provided one anyway. "They were your wishes to make, Kyon, and made only from the bottom of your heart out of your truest of desires. Perhaps on the surface this may seem strange and unexpected, but I think deep down you know the truth. This is what you wanted. And I'm glad to be a part of it."

"Well, it's good to have you around," Kyon said magnanimously. "And I suppose that includes all of you," he added, gesturing to Yuki and Asahina. Haruhi popped up between the two girls, wrapping an arm around both their shoulders and hugging them close enough for their cheeks to touch.

"Looks like things are going to change around here," he said. "I don't even know where you're going to stay, Haruhi... I mean... does your lamp still work?"

With a wave of her hands, the mischievous girl's body broke apart into smoke, flowing into the mystic lamp and vanishing from view. Seconds later, she flowed out the same way, appearing in a puff and giving a bow. "Seems so! I can stay there when I sleep long as I know I can get out whenever I want. You won't have to put me up anywhere."

"What about us?" asked Mikuru softly.

That was the question, wasn't it? Yuki was a traveler, but she'd lost most of her possessions back at the Shamishir. She might be able to put together some of it from memory, but the rest was gone. Ditto for Itsuki and Mikuru, who likely didn't even have their jobs anymore.

"Why don't they just stay here?" Haruhi asked, stating the simple solution. "Don't you have the space?"

"We uh... we do have some guest rooms down the hall," Kyon said. "And a storage closet that's big enough for a third room, if a little cramped."

"Wait, you mean we'd all live here? With you?" Mikuru asked, her cheeks flushing rosy at the thought.

Kyon shared a look with Haruhi, who nodded enthusiastically, smiling brighter than the noonday sun.

"It wouldn't be fair to just put up with us simply because you can," Itsuki protested politely. "Why don't I offer my services as a cook as a means of paying my way? I'm sure I can be of great use around the kitchen. Maybe the gardens as well."

"What about us?" asked Yuki. "I don't have many... employable skills but I don't wish to be an ungrateful layabout either."

"What about your help Kyon with his business... like uh... what's the word?" Haruhi asked, rubbing her chin. Then, with a snap of her fingers, she had it. "A consultant! You can consult for him. With... the consulting."

"I do know sums rather well, and I'm versatile in three languages besides the trade common," the pale-haired girl said. Kyon nodded, that was more than enough of a benefit to put her on a payroll.

"And me?" asked Mikuru.

Haruhi grinned. "We can make you a servant. Right Kyon? She can make tea and serve it to you in that oh so cute little outfit...!"

He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the idea, though it didn't seem quite right to him to force that sort of servitude on such an innocent young girl. Especially after that display back at the Shamshir. At the very least, he needed to make sure she was okay with the idea of it. "Is that alright with you, Mikuru? We could pay a fair wage... and... I promise we won't mistreat you. Nothing you're uncomfortable with. I promise."

"I... I think I'd like that," she said, smiling sweetly. "Yes. I accept."

"Wonderful!" Haruhi said, clapping her hands.

"Yeah. Then it looks like we're going to stick together... and have the time of our lives."

The sun continued to rise on the horizon.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
** Please review and favorite if you enjoyed.

I ascribe to the theory that, despite his frequent complaints and cynicism, Kyon loves Haruhi and their misadventures deep down and wants to continue them, same as he did in 'The Disappearance' towards the end. Used a similar premise for Kyon's third wish, bringing the story to a close.

And since I'm sure someone is bound to ask so no, no plans for a continuation, sequel, or anything of that nature. Just a cute little tribute to the Haruhi Suzumiya series and a fun little fantasy adventure for a genie and her master.


End file.
